1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carts and more specifically to an expandable cooler cart, which allows different sizes of high-end coolers to be easily transported.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent no. D145505 to Beidelman discloses a hand truck. However, it appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest an expandable cooler cart for transporting fully filled high end coolers from brands, such as Yeti, Evakool, Cabelas Alaskan Guide, Igloo, Sandusky, Grizzly, K2 Coolers, Engel, Canyon and Icey-Tek.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an expandable cooler cart, which allows different sizes of fully filled high-end coolers to be easily transported.